User talk:Oobooglunk
Edit the Exit L0L page Please. Edit the Exit L0L page. I salute you! Marc122 (talk) 00:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC)marc122 Why, thank you. I shall do just that. Oobooglunk (talk) 20:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Make The Huge War Against Cupcakes Page I want the page created so please. Marc122 (talk) 22:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Work on the Exit CUPCAKE/Transcript Please, I will appreciate you for doing that. :) Marc122 (talk) 03:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:EvilGuy 008 Hey! It's cool to see someone active on this wiki, as it's almost completely inactive. Also this wiki is not being adminstrated which is quite annoying since users can vandalize pages easily or create spam articles easily. Also i think every page on the wiki should have at least 1 image as pages with images are more fun to read and attractive - non-illustrated pages can get quite boring. -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 17:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Mario's Adventure Interactive I added Mario's Adventure Interative 1, 2 and 3 to Other Stuff. Edit it.Marc122 (talk) 22:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't get the difference between the originals and the interactive ones. Oobooglunk (talk) 22:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, the differences between M'S A original and interactive is on the original, you do the action with your characters while I do the action with my characters, and on the interactive version, you choose what to play as and choose choices.Marc122 (talk) 22:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, OK. I'm not good with interactive pages, but I can try. Oobooglunk (talk) 22:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Guess what... I've made Mario's Adventure 3: The Interactive! Click here. Marc122 (talk) 22:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey? Hello! I think you and me might be currently the only active users on this wikia! I'm just saying, i might adopt this wiki, but in order to i need to contribute to this wiki for at least a week (which i have not yet). Keep making great edits too! --RockoRocks (talk) 17:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re Hey Thanks! I also have to say one more thing. I have created a few infoboxes: Template:CharacterInfobox, Template:AreaInfobox, etc. I highly suggest you check them out and use them! Instructions on how to add them are provided on the template page.. Re:Re Hey Thanks! I also have to say one more thing. I have created a few infoboxes: Template:CharacterInfobox, Template:AreaInfobox, etc. I highly suggest you check them out and use them, because pages with infoboxes are instantly more fun and interesting to read! Instructions on how to add them are provided on the template page.. i will be making more soon! --RockoRocks (talk) 19:22, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oobooglunk, Thanks for made a full episodes of season 6 of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! You can make a script of the third part of Red Army of Death.Blue91233 (talk) 04:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Make a Final part of Red Army of Death make it now! I really want to see a script! Blue91233 (talk) 03:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) The Super Evil Guy Super Show. Hello, you must make a script of Red Screen of the Future (part 4). Also, you will make a script of Best Christmas Ever on December 2013. please do it. :) Blue91233 (talk) 07:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) KEEP GOING!Blue91233 (talk) 02:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I SAID KEEP GOING! >_< Blue91233 (talk) 06:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) !!DO IT NOW!! ''' }( Blue91233 (talk) 01:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I've done. I made a story on V of Faceness (part 1), You can make it now. Blue91233 (talk) 04:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Mario's Adventure Months ago, you and I made Mario's Adventure following M'S A2 and should we make another one? P.S. You reached your 700th edit! Yay! :D Marc122 (talk) 00:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I renamed the next episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! I already renamed the next episode, Scream Gems changed from That Stupid Masumba. Blue91233 (talk) 00:31, June 18, 2013 (UTC) New article you like. hello, go on 21. Blue91233 (talk) 02:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Pictures of Mario's Adventure 3 Hey Oobooglunk, What about some pictures of Mario's Adventure 3? Also, Did you send the scripts of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! to a animation studio? Marc122 (talk) 01:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Finish it now for the LAST TIME, '''DO IT ''NOW!!!!!!!! Blue91233 (talk) 00:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC)'' FINISH IT NOW!! Why did you do breaks, DO IT NOW!! Blue91233 (talk) 02:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC) A New Show you can make a script. Hey there. I made my owm show called The Great Adventures of Takua & Jaller (Also Angry German Kid) . You can make your own scripts on season 1! (:-) Blue91233 (talk) 12:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I got it! Thanks for that on my page! Blue91233 (talk) 02:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) !!!!! CAN'T YOU COMPLETE THE SCRIPT? FINISH IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THE SCRIPT or I'll make the script Sending Mario's Adventure 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 to LowBrow Studios We are done with Mario's Adventure 6, so we might work on sending the scripts to LowBrow Studios. Marc122 (talk) 02:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Sending Mario's Adventure 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 to LowBrow Studios Agreed. I could re-brand it as "The UnAdventures" for LowBrow Studios. Eh? Re: Re: Re: Re: Sending Mario's Adventure 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 to LowBrow Studios Awesome. We would copy and paste Mario's Adventure 2 to 6 to the document and make it LowBrow Studios-ready using the source editor. Marc122 (talk) 23:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Sending Mario's Adventure 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 to LowBrow Studios If it worked out great, then the director will agree with the transcripts, but unfortunately, I don't have time around 3:00 PM to 4:30 PM due to homework and helping my sister out, so I might not be able to edit with all these edits. Marc122 (talk) 14:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC) And I'm gonna be inactive (excluding Fridays and weekends). :( Marc122 (talk) 01:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Maybe we shouldn't send LowBrow anything... Hmmm... Yeah. That'll be called "The Orgin of The UnAdventures: Episode 5: The Day Cartoon Network and "Sidekick" Stood Still". Plot: Evil Guy and co., who are disguised as a group of misfits, beat up New Mario and tie him up in space. Marc122 (talk) 05:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Sent the first RP! Today I sent it. Online! I hope they accept it. ;) Marc122 (talk) 02:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is Matt11111, who has received a message from you recently. I think you would make a good admin. Lots of edits is a great place to start. But now I'm going to look at the value of some of your contributions. Anyway, I like Mario, but I do like shows such as The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! and The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back!. I hope this is understandable why I visit the wiki if I like Mario. Bye bye. I am randomer than you- Matt11111 (talk) (talk) 15:19, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I am Marc122, and I approve of this adoption. Marc122 (talk) 16:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) sup dude heyoooo so i saw your message on mr. guy, and quite honestly, he's been gone for years me, i check back every so often. i'd be willing to promote you, exceeeept we've had some baaad situations with such things in the past. i'll give ya a little while more and if you're still goin' strong and honest you'll be a sysop. sound good? Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 23:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say... lookin' over your record, how about the end of the month? I'll check back then and if I like what I see, you'll get yourself some sysop powers. Sound good? :Also, you and everyone else oughta know, if you ever need to get a hold of me the best way is by leaving me a talkpage message. I don't check here that often but I'm on other wikia wikis as well, and should generally get back to any message within 24 hours at the very most. Please keep this in mind if you need Admin Assistance between now and then. Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 00:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::glad to hear it, i look forward to seeing what you come up wiht. (also if i may make a suggestion, perhaps you should put bush's show on your to-do list, considering how well you're handling the rest) Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 00:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::looks like my fellow admin thought you deserved the fast-track. congrats, good luck Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 19:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm going to be a sysop! Good for you, but if I didn't vouch for you to become one, then that wouldn't have happened. :) Marc122 (talk) 01:32, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if I put pages that don't have to do with Mario in anyway as canidates for deletion? ----Sonnyb123 Mario's Adventure 8: From Bad to Worse I started a new RP. :) User:Marc122 Change wiki theme Hey, could you change the wiki's theme, and create a logo for this? We don't need the default theme forever. The:Real:Battery:Mill 16:50, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Do you think that my edit to the top of the TV & Movies page is unnecessary, and should be changed back to the original? Bye. I am randomer than you- Matt11111 (talk) (talk) 21:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC). I think it's fine the way it is. Oobooglunk (talk) 00:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Whi your avatar containsKnuckels? did u like SEGA? When I made it my profile pic, I didn't have any other images on my computer that I could use. It's pretty much a placeholder. But yes, I do like Sega and am a Sonic fan. Oobooglunk (talk) 00:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Afternoon. I just wanted to let you know that I created a link on my wiki to The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! on my own wiki, and it's red. I was wondering if I could add the information from the page on this wiki, and expose it to a somewhat larger audience, and if a new script is written, I could add it there, OR put my own spin on it and use a different idea, you know, make the link green (I customized that.) Let me know what you think. Thanks! Also, nice avatar. I am randomer than you- Matt11111 (talk) (talk) 20:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :) Personally, I suggest you put in the page from the UnMarioWiki, but customize it and its episodes with your own ideas and content. Oobooglunk (talk) 02:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I will, and also take out the episode The Bleeping Day. My wiki has a policy against bad language. If you would like to help the wiki, I can give you the link. :) I would really love it if you came over to my wiki, made some edits, and help us out! Want the link? I am randomer than you- Matt11111 (talk) (talk) 22:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I just came up with an EPIC idea! There may not be an actual Wario Wiki, but don't you think it would be a great idea to make an UnWario Wiki? We could have all sorts of random info about Wario, and it could be this wiki's sister wiki. It's not an official project yet, just wanted to get an admin's input. Sounds great! We can make it a "rival" to this wiki. Oobooglunk (talk) 00:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Yay, I'll start it with Wario and The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! I am randomer than you- Matt11111 (talk) (talk) 01:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) http://unwario.wikia.com Here's the link! I will make you an admin when we make the wiki! Forum Oobooglunk, can you do the wiki a big favor and go to and enable the chat and the forum so wiki users can chat easily? Ooh, and message walls.